I do, they don't
by Dark Videl
Summary: Fate has it that these two high school sweethearts meet again just when their hearts have been broken, but even the Fates couldn't have thought they'd face so much trouble. How will love prevail with everything against them? :.Revising.: :.On Hold.:
1. Unwanted Reunion

**I do, but they don't!**

A/N: My first Kagome x Inuyasha fanfiction with an extra dose of Sango x Miroku. How will love prevail? Just watch and see! I don't own _Inuyasha_ (now that is new! ) PG-13 level with a few curse words and one minor, suggestive scene(s) in this and later chapters too. Reviews will be greatly appreciated since I'm new at writing about these two couples.

Summary: Wry and widowed, Inuyasha moves back to Tokyo, Japan with his seven year-old son, Yemeni and back to a place memories were long forgotten—or were they? Kagome just divorced and trying to forget her complex marriage that had resulted in her cheerful daughter Shari, moves back to Tokyo to live with her parents. Fate has it that these two high school sweethearts meet again just when their hearts have been broken, and mended with ice, to reveal the love they thought long lost and forgotten to heal their broken hearts. But even The Fates couldn't predict the turmoil they have to face coming from a seven year old son and a six year old daughter! Two kids who refuse to let anything, or anyone for that matter, come in and erase their parent's memory no matter the cost, they'd duke it out—or team up! How will love prevail when everything—including two upset kids, a devastated ex-husband, and a hidden secret—is against them?

**Chapter One:**

Ring. Ring.

"Knock it off, Miroku!" Sango elbowed her husband, who pouted playfully in the darkness. "Hello?" she said after the second ring.

"Sango?"

Sango sat up and smiled. "Kagome?" she asked cautiously, glancing at the clock that read two in the morning. "Hey, what's up? Is it—?"

"—No, I'm ok, my daughter's ok and Hojo is all the way in Belgium, China." Kagome assures her. "It's just…I…the thing is—"

"Don't! He may have been Mr. Perfect the first few years but he was better off marrying his job and that supermodel. From what you said and what I saw, he lives, breaths, eats, thinks his job where as you know who has sex on the brain 24/7." She glared at her husband who was snaking his hands beneath the sheets towards her bottom. "We're what? Twenty-four and married for seven years and he's still in the hormonal stage." She pretended to sound annoyed but failed miserably. She gasped when her husband reached over her shoulder and flicked on the lamp. "What are you doing?" she pulled the phone from her ears and said in a hushed tone, "Why did you turn on the—"

"—the better to see you with, my dear..." Miroku chuckled.

Kagome blushed hearing Sango's husband's low and husky voice on the other side of the phone. _I wish…_Kagome started. _Don't you dare! Wishing is over, over ok? It's time for reality, you're not seventeen anymore!_ "You're not seventeen anymore…" she said underneath her breath.

A few seconds later Kagome heard Sango let out a low moan and felt total isolation and lonesomeness that had been so carefully hidden rush through her. It had been an entire three years since she and her husband had divorced. Three years of pain and hardship as she tried to make ends meet, be both mother and father for their daughter and still hang onto what little pride and sanity she had left at the end of the day. True, she and her ex-husband remained distant friends up till now but deep down she was jealous of the woman who replaced her in her ex's life. It wasn't that she didn't want him to be happy, everyone deserved happiness, but she wanted that feeling back. But not from her ex-husband, but from…from…

"Yumm…oohhh…" a distant and low feminine moan came from Sango's side of the line.

"Sango…uhm….you still there?" Boy did it this feel awkward or what?

"Uh, Sango can't come to the phone right now." Miroku replied. He sounded a bit winded. "She's kind of…busy at the moment."

"Oh. I see." Kagome blushed darkly.

"I hope not." Miroku chuckled.

"Oh." He hadn't lost that perverted humor of his still. "Oh! Um, well. When you get the chance, can you tell her that we can talk at work?"

"Yep." Miroku said. "Goodnight, Kagome."

"Goodnight." Kagome heard the faint click sound before she hung up. She yawned and stretched until her strawberry-colored nightshirt rose up to her thighs. She glanced quickly at the clock, she had six hours of sleep before she had to get Shari to school and then get herself to work. Kagome flopped onto her bed and sighed with relief when her head hit the soft pillow. "Bed…" She closed her eyes.

* * *

"Shit, shit, shit!" Kagome muttered underneath her breath. Great, just great! She made a sharp turn at Lour Street and nearly ran over some grocery boy. "What the—" she hit the brakes and barely stopped in time. There was a line of traffic up ahead and it didn't seem to be going anywhere anytime soon! She glanced at her watch. She had exactly two minutes. "Ah, damn." She whipped out her cell phone and dialed a well memorized phone number. "Sango? Hey, can you do me a big favor?"

"It's gonna cost 'ya." Sango sang. "No but really. What's the favor?"

"Stall my next client for me."

"Ok—WHAT? Are you crazy—?"

"Please, San. I really need this promotion to catch up on that bill for last month."

"I don't know…" Sango sighed. "Ok. Ok. I'll try, but no guarantees."

"Ok, thanks. I owe you—"

"—_Big time_! This guy's a major shark and—Kagome?" Sango looked at her cell phone and saw it said 'call ended at 00:00:30.' Sango made a face and stomped her foot. "Of all the—"

Kagome slammed her car door and hurried out of the grocery store's parking lot. She averted her gaze away from the still angered grocery boy and began to do a light jog towards the way to work. "I'm going to kill that bus driver and that overturned trunk!" she began to pant heavily. Her daughter was late and now it seemed she'd be late too. "I really, really am overdue for a vacation." She saw several people gawk at her as she ran by. Kagome didn't even want to think how she looked running down the sidewalk in her suit let alone how her hair was probably all over and her makeup smeared.

Almost there! She saw the building. One last turn and she'd be at the entrance with, Kagome checked her watch, thirty seconds to spare for appearances.

She rounded the corner—

"UFH!"

Kagome felt herself falling backwards but found she was held up just a few inches from falling any further. Her eyes grew wider than before to the point that it nearly dominated her entire face, that and the killer blush that was spreading from her head to her very toes. No way! It couldn't be. No…

He pulled her up until she was standing on her own feet. He hadn't released her yet in fact, he held her a bit too close for comfort. He was practically hugging her now wearing that irresistible scent of his too. Kagome found herself leaning in closer…just like old times.

_"—unexpected wedding between Inuyasha, soon-to-be CEO of Heike inc. and shrine keeper, Kikyo, May 13th…"_

Inuyasha…Kikyo…KIKYO!

_Oh good Lord!_ Kagome wrenched free from his hold and stared at him. The same silver locks of hair, the same shade of golden-colored eyes, the same Inuyasha, but with a business suit.

_We're not together anymore. He chose wrong…so wrong… We can't do this._ Kagome felt something wet land upon her hand that had now covered her mouth and would prevent her wails that begged to be freed. She whorled around, ran for the doors and never looked back. Only when she made it to the elevator, alone, did she wept silently in a corner hoping no one was waiting to catch this ride.

_It's my turn to run…my turn…it's mine…_Kagome thought. Memories…memories…the last time she'd saw him, May 13th, 1998.

_"—Kikyo." Inuyasha explained. _

Kikyo, Kikyo, Kikyo! If I hear the "k" word again, I swear—_Kagome thought to herself. She forced herself to unclench her fist and drop them to her side. Kagome nodded. She didn't trust herself to speak. But from looking at his questioning golden eyes, she said. "I understand."_

_Something about those two words had infuriated the young man. "I understand." He repeated her words but with a curt tone added on._

_Kagome nodded._

_Inuyasha blinked. "Why do you have to be so damn understanding? Most women would have skinned me alive by now." Inuyasha grunted. "It's not normal. How can you just—it doesn't make. You're so confusing." _

_Kagome smiled and touched his arm. Softly and sincerely she said. "I understand, Yasha. I trust you. I know you'll do the right thing in the end…you always do. You're confused with who you want. I can wait forever for you. When you decide, I'll be here waiting for you."_

_"Waiting for me?" he snapped suddenly. "How can you be so sure it will be you?" _

That comment had stabbed a knife into her heart, but she hadn't reply. She had simply stared ahead, her hands clasped together and her expression completely impassive. He had left that day without a goodbye or their traditional kiss of departure. The knife had made a quick and clean cut when she'd heard of his elopement of Kikyo just a few hours later. Never in her life had she felt such heartache, such lonesomeness, such hate—for Kikyo—, and betrayal.

_Am I destined to be the loner forever, to enter disastrous relationships one after the other?_ Kagome thought sadly. She had finished her appointment faster than she'd expected and had avoided Sango, knowing she'd have easily read Kagome like a book. She didn't want Sango to know, at least not yet. She was the only one, other than her mother, that knew she still had…feelings for Inuyasha. Sango, Kagome knew would most likely scale the walls to locate Inuyasha and demand to know why and how he could break Kagome's heart. She was such a good friend. Inuyasha—Kagome paled. She was moping again. Moping had gotten her to make the second biggest mistake in her entire life!

_"Moping around won't get you over it. It's been what? Two year now? Get over it—get over him. I can help you feel so much better. Give us a chance…please?" Hojo had pleaded a month before their marriage had taken place._

Kagome fiddled with her pencil, each thought she grew closer and closer to breaking the thing. _Give us a chance, huh. Well, I did and look what happened?_ Kagome thought. Her pencil snapped in half. Looking at the now useless tool, Kagome sighed. "If you put your entire heart into it, the more you lose, the less you put in the more you win. It's always the same."

"Really? You'll have to explain that one to me."

Kagome gasped.

Inuyasha…

_Oh dear—what is he doing here? Remain calm, Kagome. No emotions. Ok? Ok. Good. Let's do it._ Kagome thought.

Kagome cleared her throat. "Erm…it's quite a simple observation."

"…Really?" Inuyasha leaned closer. "Explain."

_He still uses the same cologne…yum. No, no, no! Why are you doing this to me? Didn't marrying that woman do enough damage? Why come back now? I hate you for this._ Kagome wanted to shout but reframed from doing so.

Hate…no, she didn't hate him. The emotion couldn't overcome her feelings for him. Feelings that should have been long gone now…but weren't. Damn.

"I have a…a meeting coming up soon. Tardiness won't be accepted so—"she rose and he sat her back down firmly yet gently with one hand.

"Sit." He said simply and for the briefest of moments it seemed they both remembered their adventures in feudal Japan. It seemed so long ago, like a distant memory…someone else's memory.

Kagome looked away from his curious gaze. _Why does he make me feel so…so warm inside. It's not…I can't…for Kami sakes, he's married!_ "I really think I should get going…" she said softly.

Inuyasha remained silent for a moment. "You really have changed."

"How so…?" Kagome glanced at her computer screen, determined not to pay him much heed.

He took a while, possibly choosing his words wisely. "You use to be so annoying at times."

She could tell he was teasing by his tone. "People change, we grow up." Kagome shrugged.

He tapped his chin once. "And feistier..."

"And I'm not now?"

Inuyasha chuckled. "Honestly, I can't tell… but I do know you're awfully dull now." Inuyasha shrugged. "Boring is more like it. Where's the challenge, old age getting to you?"

_Why you—_Kagome clenched her fist beneath the table. He was baiting her. Oh but he was good, at all sorts of this. _Oh my—if you don't stop thinking like that you'll get your heart broken…AGAIN! _Kagome blush increased even with this mental scolding going on.

"Dull? I like dull." she gestured to her outfit. "Dull is good and oh so fashionable. I like gray. It's my favorite color too. See?" She said sarcastically. _Actually my favorite color is pink, do you still remember that? Do you still care?_ Kagome wanted so badly to ask these questions but again, she reframed. _I'm getting good at that, aren't I? _She thought wryly.

"Kagome!" Sango called.

Kagome panicked, Sango. If she found—Kagome blinked. Where did Inuyasha gone? He was just, she knew he had, but he was gone now. Oh that bum!

Sango, dressed in a pale green outfit and her hair in a simple French twist, beamed and stood beside Kagome. "Hey there, you missed lunch." She pulled out a brown bag from behind her back and grinned. "But lucky for you, I got an extra."

"Thanks, San." Kagome said and was grateful for the meal more than Sango would ever know. She was starved! It seemed her stomach had been filled with butterflies and air, the type you got when you were around your crush, but now with reality back, so was her appetite.

Sango sniffed the air around her. "Hum…cologne…" she grinned teasingly at her best friend. "So…who is he?"

"Huh? He who?" Kagome asked innocently and took a big bite out of the sandwich.

Sango pouted. "He who? You know who! You're dating someone."

"No way! For goodness sakes, Sango, it could have been the boss or—"

"You're not the type of girl to "do the boss" but Yakima, well…but that's another story. I know colognes. You can't work in a perfume shop for five years without picking up a few things. The guys here wear those I-think-I'm-professionally-qualified-and-hot-too-but-I'm-only-suffocating-those-around-me colognes while this one is so…so…" Sango sniffed again.

Sango licked her lips. "Tempting…" she nodded. "Very."

"You're married." She nudged the woman playfully.

"I know." Sango got that dreamy look on her face.

"Oh, that reminds me..." Kagome smiled and tried hard not to giggle. "You're buttoned wrong."

Sango blinked, blushed and then turned around to re-button her shirt. Fumbling as she spoke, "I erm…well…"

"You don't have to explain. You two have a very, very healthy sex life."

Sango's blushing increased drastically. "Oh be quiet." She grumbled.

Kagome only smiled. She heard the distant talking in the background and knew that talk time was now to be replaced by another three hours of nonstop work.

_Oh joy._ Kagome rolled her eyes.

* * *

Kagome glanced at the clock across the room. "5:00 pm." She murmured.

"5:00 pm. Time to leave—finally!" Sango grinned. She logged off her computer, grabbed her briefcase, brushed past two fellow co-workers and headed over to Kagome's room.

"Knock, knock." Sango sang and opened the door. Kagome was just getting up from her desk when Sango arrived. "Hey there, buddy."

Kagome grinned. "Hey. Just give me a second while I get my coat."

When they arrived in the parking lot, Sango looked around. Kagome always parked right beside her, but today…

"Where's your car?"

Kagome shrugged. "Mac's grocery store…"

"What?" Sango blinked.

"It's a long story."

"Oh. Hop in then. I'll give you a lift." Sango suggested and Kagome accepted. "On the way, you can explain how it got there in the first place."

* * *

Once at home, Kagome glanced at the calendar. Saturday, she'd be the coordinator for some school play at Shari's, with some other mom's help, and create a decent play. No sleep in for her.

"Shari, dinner's ready." Kagome called. She removed the red apron and sighed with relief. She'd thought her overwhelming emotions at work would have affected her cooking but her casseroles came out just right.

Shari practically bounced right into the room and carried Mr. Bear, a brown bear her father had brought her when she'd gotten sick a few months back, with her. Her black hair was pulled back into two ponytails, similar to what Kagome had worn at her own age. She wore a simple blue dress that cut off just a bit below the knees and a pair of white socks on her feet.

Kagome grabbed two plates and began to serve their dinner while her daughter found and sat in a seat. "You'll never guess what happened mommy." Sheri said glancing curiously at her dinner plate.

Kagome swallowed down some of her grape juice. "What."

"Hum…" Sheri poked the food with her fork.

Once.

Then Twice.

"Sheri."

"Huh?" she looked up. "Oh. But you didn't guess. Anyways, this kid named "Yemeni" got in so much trouble today. It was so funny. He was all "I'll pull your hair if you don't stop asking me questions" and I was like "Go on a try." And he was like "go away" and I said, "I just want to touch them." And he was said—"

"—touch what?" Kagome asked.

Kagome glanced up, the doorbell. No one usually comes around this time of day. Was it "Girl's Night Out" with Sango and the other girls? No, it wasn't Friday yet. Then was someone hurt or—! Kagome got up.

"Stay and eat up." She paused. "And don't try feeding it to Muffin either. She almost got a tummy ache last time." She glanced at the slightly eager puppy and her mischievous daughter before heading for the door. "Yeah?" she opened the door and felt like if the wind was just knocked out of her.

"It's time to get to work." Inuyasha smiled.


	2. Unwanted Attraction

**I do, they don't**

**A/N:** Oh dear, I am really behind in updating this story. I hope this makes up for the very, very long wait. I kind of, I must admit this, rushed in some parts but I hope it doesn't take too much away. More to come so don't forget to look out. I think I'm going to enjoy writing the next chapters. I don't own Inuyasha. You'd really think I'd forget that disappointing disclaimer? Reviews are always appreciated. Let me know what you like or don't.

Thanks to the following for reviewing my story, I really adore you guys. _Eternal Sinner_, _Tahitianbabe_ and _xXlovablekdXx_.

**Chapter Two: Unwanted attraction **

"Well, aren't you going to invite us in or are you gonna stare all day?" Inuyasha asked, a touch of amusement glowed in his golden eyes.

Kagome blushed. "Uh I guess…" she sidestepped and allowed both Inuyasha and his son to enter her home.

"Not bad…lots and lots of pink in just one room though. Still your favorite color I take it."

"Uh…" Kagome still couldn't believe he was there. She had tried to convince herself he had been an illusion when she had first seen him at work but now…

"Pink, I mean."

Kagome just shrugged. "I like blue too." _He still remembers._ "So what are you doing here?"

"Well…" Inuyasha paused for his stomach growled. _I should've taken up on mom's offer._

"Dad, you must be hungry because your stomach's growling. I'm hungry too." Yemeni said, popping up beside his father.

"Why don't you two join us? I have plenty." Kagome said with a smile.

Before Inuyasha could answer, Sheri entered the living room. "Mom—"

"You!" Yemeni and Sheri yelled, pointing an accusing finger at the other.

"I take it that you two know each other." Kagome said.

"I'd recognize that big poop head anywhere!" Sheri nodded. "Yeah, Yemeni is that big jerk—"

"Yeah she's that big headed brat in my class." Yemeni scowled. "The girl that always wants to pet my stupid ears—"

…

After offering Ramen to the two demons, there had been a strained silence between the children and the adults. After the meal Yemeni and Sheri had went into the living room after to play a video game.

Kagome brought in a tray that had two cups of coffee and offered Inuyasha one. Afterwards she sat down across from Inuyasha. "So tell me why you're here?"

"Ah, there's no beating around the bush when it comes to you, eh?" Inuyasha drank some of the offered coffee.

Kagome just glared at him.

"Well you see there's a play; I think it's that American Classic Snow _White and the Seven Dwarfs_."

"I've heard of it. Sheri was just talking about it earlier."

"The parents of the students in Miss. Chignon's class must volunteer in helping the play because of the expenses. I was going to just donate money but they want physical participation."

"So what does this have to do with you coming over here— if memory serves—unannounced."

"Well, sweetheart—"

"Kagome—"

Inuyasha chuckled. "I don't know about you but I like sweetheart better, it has a sort of ring when it rolls of your tongue—"

"And I'll roll you out of the door if you don't tell me why you're here!"

"You and I are partners." Inuyasha said simply.

"Excuse me?"

"Either the mother or father of one child must pair up with another parent in helping. This was to ensure the expenses would be lowered. You and I are to help the little guys learn their lines after school."

Kagome blinked. "You're kidding me."

"Nope. It's all here in black and white." Inuyasha fished the paper out of his back pocket and handed it to her. He watched the emotions played over on her face: shock, disbelief, shock again and anger.

"You know you are as easy to read as a book." Inuyasha said.

"You know you are as arrogant as you were years ago." Kagome retorted in that self-assured tone he had used.

Inuyasha merely grunted. "Anyways, we have to make out schedules and stuff. So where do you want to meet? My place or—"

"The library."

Inuyasha blinked. "A public place? I swear I'm not some stalker or something but the library does have good coffee—which yours is great."

"Thanks and that place is reasonable. It's near to the school and it's about an equal—not to mention—five minute drive from where we both work."

"Ah, keeping tabs on me?" Inuyasha teased. "I didn't know you cared."

"I don't. I just see you in the tabloids with your weekly floozy. I find it quite interesting you turned out to be a playboy bunny's latest toy." Kagome said stiffly.

"Keh. You shouldn't believe what you see in those things. Not only is she not into demons—or guys in general—but I'm too busy to have much of a social, let alone, sex life."

"What about that runway model—"

"Miroku's second cousin twice removed for something very illegal. You try to make some model happy about not eating for a good six hours by letting her flash you around like her newest diamond earrings and your wife comes and beats up on you." Inuyasha grumbled.

"Well that's good. Kikyo taught you a le—"

"Keh, Kikyo nothing I'm talking about you, wench."

Kagome blushed. "I'm not your wife and don't call me wench."

Inuyasha rubbed his chin thoughtfully and grinned. "By the way you were accusing me you almost, dear I say is, sound jealous."

Kagome shrieked and threw a pillow at his head. "No, of course not. Those days are over with. I'm just concerned about your image as in regards to the school. That's all!"

"Surreee." Inuyasha just winked at her.

Kagome stood up suddenly and tried to fight down the blush on her cheeks. "I better go check on Sheri and Yemeni."

When she rounded the corner she leaned against the wall. _Even after all this time…I still have feelings for him._

…

"What are you doing, stupid girl?" Yemeni said, walking up to Sheri.

It was recess time and Sheri wasn't around her two little giddy friends. At this time of the day he was ruthless when it came to annoying her. He was a bit annoyed himself that he had to sniff her out and found her sitting at one of the small tables near the swings.

Sheri continued to write away on her many papers without sparing him a glance. "I'm sending this into Japan Times for tomorrow. My grandfather is the editor and owner of it so I won't have to wait."

"What is that?" Yemeni asked, peeking over her shoulders.

"As if it's any of your business, it's a letter, dummy." Sheri grunted and used her hands to cover her paper.

"It's called an "ad," stupid."

"Aren't you, smart? Then why am I sending it?"

"Keh."

"Oh not so smart now, are we. Since its February and the month of lllooovvveee, I thought maybe I could find a new daddy for my mommy. That way we'll be happy again."

Sheri paused and laid her marker down. She wasn't sure why she was telling Yemeni this; after all they never got along.

The young girl sighed. "I never liked my real daddy, he was nice but just wasn't fun to be around. He was a bit clueless when it came to kids. He never remembered my birthday and when he did, he gave bad presents. I mean who gives baskets of fruits to a kid for their birthday?"

"At least your daddy remembers…my mommy sure doesn't." Yemeni muttered, standing on the opposite side of the table.

The young boy looked at the ad Sheri was applying for. Then something clicked in the young boy's head. Without a word he grabbed some of Sheri's leftover paper and a marker.

"What are you still doing here?" Sheri asked then she scowled. "Hey, that's my paper!"

"You gots to share!" The boy said and took another piece of paper.

"No I don't and what do you want it for anyways?"

"Well I want a mommy." Yemeni said in a matter-of-factly tone without glancing up.

"But you do have one, don't you?" Sheri questioned. "You said—"

"Yes…no. I mean not anymore. My mommy left as soon as I was born…my uncle told me that but it slipped so I'm not supposed to tell daddy. She calls once in a while...doesn't even remember my name now. She makes daddy sad…and everyone angry."

Yemeni stopped writing. "You're mom is kind of nice…don't know how you turned out to be such a—"

"Finish that sentence and die!" Sheri threatened.

"—Brat!" Yemeni said with a wide grin.

"Rugh! I'm gonna kill you!" Sheri threatened and jumped on top of the older boy. The two began to wrestle and soon enough their anger had defused as soon as laughter erupted from their mouths.

…

Kagome stretched. Sheri was over at Yuka's house at a sleepover and would go with Yuka when she dropped Namiko off at school.

"_Kick of those shoes. You deserve a rest. I can handle those two. After all I've been around kids all my life." Yuka said over the phone. "I guess being the oldest of five does come in handy—eventually." _

Surprisingly though Kagome had sometime on her hand after finishing her latest report, which was a first. Even so she was extremely tired yet couldn't fall asleep. Every time she closed her eyes she was being chased by large fax machines. The young woman groaned. She definitely needed a vacation.

Kagome laid back and sighed. _Okayama looks nice around this time of year. I bet mom would love it if I visit. Souta should be on spring vacation soon. Buyo probably misses the treats I give him to leave me alone and gramps would love to hear about my clashes with Inuyasha. But utmost they really miss both Sheri and me._

The phone rang ending Kagome's thoughts. She groaned, rolled over and grabbed the phone that resided on the nightstand. "Hello?"

"Kagome? Hey."

"Miroku?" Kagome asked before sitting up. "Do you know what time it is? What are you calling here so late?"

Miroku snorted. "It's 9pm, sleeping beauty. If I remember correctly I am talking to 'Tokyo's night owl.'"

Kagome just laughed. "Sorry for being so snappish there. I was just thinking of taking a vacation."

"You should." Then Miroku paused. "No, you _better_ take a vacation. I haven't seen someone with their nose so deep in their work. It's making me look bad. But seriously you should visit your family, they really must miss you."

"Yeah, I plan to."

"You said that last year and barely made it on the train for Christmas and you brought your laptop with you. Kagome, you're always tried and you're not your bubbly self nowadays. To be honest I'm worried about you."

"Don't worry your perverted little head. I plan to take at least three weeks off to get myself back to being me."

"That's good."

"So why'd you really call? My mom and Sango handle the scolding thing about me and my job already." Then she gasped dramatically. "Oh Kami, don't tell me you're joining forces."

"Hardly but I might as well." Miroku chuckled then became sober. "I hate imposing and I feel guilty wanting to ask."

"Shoot."

"Uhm ok. Well you see I promised to look after Yemeni tonight—Inuyasha's son—but Sango has to go visit her brother in the hospital and she's a total wreck. No, Sango this isn't the hospital. Yes, dear I got the keys. Could you go over Inuyasha's place and look after the kid for a few hours? Inuyasha should be back home sometime around midnight."

"Mir—"

"I would call him but I don't know his pager and he isn't picking up his cell. Those damn hotel people won't ring him up so I'm back at square one again. All I know is that he's in Okayama and will be there for sometime. Please, Kagome."

"Mir—"

"Pretty please?"

"Miroku—"

"I'm begging you here."

"Ok! Ok! Gees, I was going to say 'Miroku, it's all right,' if you didn't keep interrupting." Kagome said sounding a bit annoyed.

"Sorry about that. I guess this nervousness is getting to me. I'll leave the keys—"

"—I already got a set."

"How—"

"I thought I got rid of everything that was part of our relationship but somehow I still had these keys." Kagome said quickly. "Don't worry about me, worry about Sango and Kohaku."

"If you say so…" Miroku trailed off. "Bye, Kagome and thanks."

"No problem. Bye."

…

Inuyasha looked at the businessman before him with a fake smile. The only thing that kept him for telling the man off was the fact that he needed this last customer before he could tap into his inheritance.

"And so—"

Everyone but the large man bit back a groan and rolled their eyes before continuing to ignore him. The man talked about the same thing and always repeated himself because he'd either go off the subject or would just plain forget what he had said a second ago.

Inuyasha felt someone poking him and looked to see Koga, his longtime rival in the industry had the words: _Just shoot me_ written on his notepad.

_Me first._ Inuyasha wrote back.

…

"I want to see the doctor right now! I am Kohaku's brother, you hear me!" Sango shouted.

The nurse gulped and looked ready to call for security. "There's no need for security, miss." Miroku said hastily.

"Security? Oh there will be a need if this woman doesn't let me see my brother!" Sango said. She looked near to tears. "He's in critical condition and I swear I'll get—"

"I understand you being upset but the doctor is still with your brother." The nurse said softly. "We are swamped today. There's some coffee over there but what I really need is for you miss, to please sit down."

"Sit? Sit! Don't you dare tell me to sit down—" Sango shouted before Miroku covered her mouth. The nurse looked pale and ready to faint and the staff members that were passing by froze in their spots.

"Uh…she's just a little upset." Miroku said.

"A little?" Sango shouted, managing to free her mouth from Miroku's hands. "This isn't upset. I'll show you upset, you—"

"Mr. and Mrs. Miroku Ka—"

"That's us!" Miroku said so quickly and loudly that he cut off the doctor. "If you'll all excuse us…" He said sheepishly and almost had to drag Sango out of the waiting room.

…

Kagome dried her hair with a towel from the bathroom. The Yemeni was just as, if not more energetic than her own daughter. Giving the kid a bath had been like going into a car wash.

_It must be the demonic blood. He can keep going and going like the energizer bunny. He's just like Inuyasha._ Kagome thought then she shook her head.

Kagome looked down at her damp clothes. _I should've brought a spare outfit._

"Miss. Kagome?"

Kagome glanced up and saw Yemeni, now in his red pajamas. He blinked up at her and then held up a T-shirt. "I'm sorry I got you all wet. So uh here."

"What's this?"

"You're all wet and soapy. And it's my fault…and my daddy likes it but he doesn't wear it but I thought maybe you'd…it's not that you have to wear it or nothing…" Yemeni was obviously struggling for words that wouldn't make him sound too sappy or wimpy in his opinion.

Kagome smiled and knelt down and took the offered T-shirt. "Thanks, Yemeni. Say, if you hurry to your room I'll read you a bedtime story." she rubbed his ear affectionately and saw he, like his father, enjoyed this.

Yemeni frowned somewhat. "I haven't had a bedtime story in a while." Then he smiled. "Ok, but I get to pick."

"Ah whatever the boss says goes, huh." Kagome teased. _Just like Inuyasha._ She thought while watching the little boy head off into his bedroom.

Kagome unfolded the T-shirt. It smelled nice and fresh and looked oddly familiar. Then it hit her. The words 'Top Dog's Bitch,' were bolded and white, standing out from the black shirt. This was the same shirt Inuyasha had brought for her on impose after she got him the red T-shirt that said 'Top Dog.'

_Inuyasha smirked when he saw her expression, "Well I am the top dog and you are my bitch, aren't you?"_

"_I don't know." Kagome said, blinking innocently and pretending not to understand._

_Inuyasha was flabbergasted for a second before glaring at her, "You are!"_

"_Oh yeah?"_ _Kagome said then she straddled him easily, "Then I guess I'll have to find a way to live up to it."_

Kagome clenched it to herself as she relived the most wonderful days of her life, all occurring the day she'd begun dating Inuyasha and ending the day he'd left.

Kagome shook her head and held the shirt in her hand. _It's over. We both moved on. Nothing left but painful memories…_

Regardless, Kagome had changed into the T-shirt and had her wet clothes in the dryer. Yemeni chose a book that was filled of action unlike Sheri who chose the more romantic Disney tales.

"_You have nothing but mushy crap." Inuyasha had said, glancing briefly at her book case. "So I guess you believe in that happy ending stuff, huh."_

_Kagome just smiled up at him, "Of course—"_

_Not. Not anymore._ Kagome thought as she read to Yemeni, at times she imagined him as her child and Sheri would be sleeping in a spare bed beside him but the illusion faded quickly. The story was a blur to Kagome but even so, she had read up until the very end.

Meanwhile, Yemeni was having a flashback while Kagome was placing the book back on the shelf.

"_Why did my mommy leave, Uncle Fluffy?" Yemeni said, jumping upon his uncle's stomach. _

"_Sesshoumaru."_ _Sesshoumaru corrected. _I really, really hate babysitting.

_Yemeni pouted._

_Sesshoumaru sighed and rolled his eyes. He had given it—again. "Fine. Whatever." _

"_So why did mommy leave? Everyone's got a mommy and I don't. No one will tell me. Daddy doesn't answer, Grandmother gets all sad and grandpa gets all mad. Will you tell me?"_

"_I hate to break it to you but your mother wasn't the nicest woman. She married your father because…it doesn't matter. She lied about a friend, your father found out and she left. Your father's friend left too and never spoke to him again. Sorry to say but Kikyo caused a lot of problems." _

"_Oh is that how everyone from the Takahashi family feels, Sesshoumaru?"_

_Both Sesshoumaru and Yemeni turned to see a woman with long black hair tied behind her back, her cold calculating eyes settled upon the little boy and an even colder smile graced her lips. _

"_Hello there." Kikyo said to Yemeni. "I'm your mommy little guy."_

_Yemeni had stared at her before running towards her, all the while crying. Sesshoumaru had watched the exchanged without a word. Kikyo explained she had come only for a short visit merely because her younger sister taught at this district and had become really ill. She also said she missed her baby boy and wanted to get to know him. Yemeni had been happy to see her but she didn't look all that happy even when she said those words._

"Do you want the light on or off?" Kagome asked, bringing Yemeni back to the real world.

"Off." Yemeni replied. But he had sounded unsure when he had said it.

"Ok." Kagome smiled and gently tapped the touch-light until the room was lowly light. Yemeni smiled somewhat. He was thankful that Kagome understood so he didn't have to say 'on' out loud.

Gently, Kagome tucked the young boy into bed and said, "You shouldn't feel embarrassed. Plenty of kids sleep with the light on, heck I slept with it on until I was eleven."

The little boy seemed happy about knowing that. "Thanks Miss. Kagome."

Kagome, before she even realized what she had been going, kissed Yemeni upon his forehead like she did to Sheri every night. When she did realize what had happened she looked down at the young boy to see his reaction. The boy seemed content and not bothered by her little kiss.

_That night he'd gotten her to read him a bedtime story. She didn't read the one he chose but instead chose the shortest one. After that, she stood up and headed for the door._

"_Do you want the lights on or off?" His mother asked, her cold brown eyes told him she wanted an answer quickly. _

"_On." Six-year old Yemeni said, biting his lower lip. _

"_I'm afraid no can do. You're a big boy now. You need to grow up now like I did." Kikyo said with a sneer and she had turned the lights off._

"Yemeni you ok?" Kagome asked. The little boy looked frightened and a bit reserved now.

He nodded. "I wish you were my mommy." Yemeni said, yawning as he grew tired.

Those words hit Kagome hard, it wasn't painful yet she couldn't help feel bottled up jealous inside her, a feeling she had believed was long gone.

_Kikyo won. Kikyo always won. Kikyo has Inuyasha and Yemeni._ Kagome thought then she sighed blissfully. _But Sheri means the world to me._

"That's so sweet…" _I wish that too…more than anything in the world. _"But I'm not your mommy, little guy." Kagome said softly.

"I know but…" Yemeni frowned then he looked up at her with those irresistible and innocent golden eyes. "I want you to be my new mommy."

Kagome felt like she might cry at any given moment now. "Why?"

Yemeni gave her a look that clearly said 'isn't it obvious' yet he replied, "You're pretty, well…for a girl anyways. And you don't have those 'cooties' things…right?"

Kagome giggled. "I got my shots."

"Good." Yemeni blinked, trying to stay awake but was failing miserably yet he continued.

"You're nice, you really like my ears, uhm you make daddy not so grouchy and you cook good food even though nothing can be better than Ramen. And I really, really like…you." He trailed off with another yawn.

Shortly after that, the little tike had fallen asleep. Kagome watched his chest rise and fall as he fell deeper into a peaceful slumber.

_Yemeni…_ Kagome's eyes were wide still before they softened and a smile formed upon her face. _You're just like your father. _

_Kagome frowned while she watched Inuyasha finish his Ramen, not paying any attention to her explanation. "Trust you to be more interested in food than in space!" _

Kagome stroked the young child's hair very gently and her heart fluttered when he smiled in his sleep, murmuring her name as a child would when he called for his mother. _You don't know how much I would love to be…but I can't. But even so…I will love you as my very own._

Kagome stayed there and eventually she too had fallen asleep beside him. _Inuyasha…_

…

The front door swung open a little after midnight.

_Miroku's probably has Yemeni tucked in and probably brought over his damn porno videos. Sango is going to kill him as usual._ Inuyasha thought and then noticed there was no light in the TV room. _Maybe the kid tired the pervert out._

The hanyou yawned, flipped on the light in the kitchen and undid his tie. He hated working at the company, but he had to for only a few more weeks before he'd be able to tap into his inheritance and then it was smooth sailing for him and Yemeni.

Inuyasha looked around the kitchen and noticed Yemeni hadn't left his cup of Ramen on the table like he always did. It was in the trash can, the kitchen was spotless as if the child hadn't been there. Then Inuyasha's nose caught an all too familiar and alluring scent.

_No fucking way!_ Inuyasha thought.

Without another thought, Inuyasha ran up the stairs and into his son's room, following the scent all the way. What he found literally floored him and made a part of him feel something he had long forgotten…yet hoped it would return again.

Kagome was sleeping beside his son, she had evidently been stroking the child's hair and he made no fuss. He was curled up like a ball, his head resting upon her breasts. There was a content smile on both their faces. This scene Inuyasha had walked in on brought memories of his happier times as a child in his own mother's arms.

_Kagome…_

…

The next morning Inuyasha awoke and headed for the kitchen after a quick shower and dressing himself. He had a big meeting coming up and he needed to finish the rest of his speech. Thanks to Kagome he was further than he would've been had he stayed home.

Speaking of Kagome, he could hear her light footsteps coming down the stairs. She appeared a few seconds later, rubbing her right eye and then yawning. How her hands were positioned, the large T-shirt rose just slightly above her pink underwear. It was a wonderful sight to say the least.

_She's wearing that shirt._ Inuyasha thought and swallowed hard. This brought back memories of their nights spent together when they had been dating in high school. The shirt he'd brought for her on the spur of the moment that he'd kept as a memento. She still looked as adorable as ever wearing a T-shirt too big for her, her ebony hair a mess and her innocent features. It was funny that she wore the same T-shirt she had worn the last night they'd slept together all those years ago.

Caught up in the moment of their past, Inuyasha continued to stare at her, his eyes concentrated solely on her.

Kagome blinked away the sleep from her eyes. She noticed he was giving her the once-over and was taking his damn time about it. In that short amount of time or it could've been longer, Kagome became oddly self conscious. Blushing furiously, she crossed her arms over her chest ending his naughty thoughts.

"Don't cover up…I want to see…" Inuyasha was very close to her now, leaning forward. Kagome could feel his hot breath upon her left cheek.

"W-What…"

"Ssshh…" Inuyasha whispered.

They were as close as two beings could be without having sexual intercourse. Unused to this type of situation for it had been years since she and Inuyasha had been this intimately close, Kagome started to panic. She looked around helplessly, not wanting to see the want and desire that was surely in those golden orbs of his. Kagome was leaning up against the counter, her breath caught up in her throat. Kagome's heart began to beat rapidly and her cheeks turned bright pink.

"Inu…what are…?" Kagome whispered.

"You talk to much, wench." Inuyasha's voice remained husky and as seductive as it always had been. "Just one taste…for memory's sake…"

"We…shouldn't."

"I know but I wasn't one for following the rules so no more talking…"

"I-Inuyasha…I" Kagome leaned up forward, her eyes lowered and their lips ever so close—

"Daddy, what are you doing?" Yemeni asked, shattering the moment. The little boy's ears twitched and he rubbed his eyes in the cutest of fashion. "Uhm…Miss. Kagome, you're here too?"

Kagome blushed.

"I was uh just leaving." The young woman said while hurrying up the stairs. Once she had grabbed her things and silently closed the bathroom door, she leaned against it and heard her pounding heart. Her cheeks were bright red so she used her bangs to cover the confusion in her eyes.

_Good Lord, he almost kissed me. And I…I almost let him._ Kagome thought. _If it wasn't for Yemeni coming in the time he had…I don't know what could've happened._

Kagome shook her head. _Of course I know what would've happened. We would've kissed, touched, done things we had done before he betrayed me…before I had lost all faith in love._

**Sneak Peak at Next Week's Chapter**

"I have a fantastic idea. Since you need a daddy and I need a mommy, why don't we get our parents together?"

Sheri blinked again. "But we'd be siblings."

"Keh, that's a sacrifice I have to make."

Skipping a Scene

"Not really. He said…well I'll get him to change his mind." Sheri said with a self-assured smile. "I mean, after all, who can really resist this beautiful face?"

Miroku sighed. She had a point. As a toddler, Sheri had realized her power over men when it came to beauty, wit and cunningness. "You're a lot closer to womanhood than you realize kiddo."

Sheri seemed to ignore that for she was smiling about something else. "And the best thing is I get full ears access if I don't grab onto Yemeni's. Isn't that cool?"

Skipping a Scene

"Hi it's me Hojo—"

Click.

"Message deleted."

Skipping a Scene

"_Don't you love me anymore?" Kagome cried out after him. _

_Despite the raging storm and winds that separated them, he had heard. Had heard her sorrow, smelt her tears yet as the fool he had been…he'd walked away. _

_Kagome…_ "I…I…I still love you, Kagome." Inuyasha whispered.

**Next Time: Unwanted Separation **


End file.
